The Grimm Warrior volume 1
by king ulfr
Summary: Join Jacob and his team JRMZ (gems) as they prepare for the coming war and try to keep his secret from the world.
1. Chapter 1

JRMZ

Volume 1

Hey guys this is my new fanfic and those who like The Monster child I will still update it on and off with this fanfic.

character name: Jacob Rescindo

appearance: Hazel brown eyes with a scar right next his left eye, short dirty brown hair, pail skin, black clothes, armor made from grimm bone plating.

Weapons: three foot and 1 inch long black sword that can change into a m16 assault rifle.

Age: 16

I am surrounded by idiots. I was walking down the street when I heard some guys say.

"Will putting fire dust in fire make it stronger?"

"I don't know let's try." Said his friend.

"NO DON'T" I yelled but it was to late.

The explosion flashed and I fell in to a flash back

(flash back) I stand in fortified location with three others looking over the barricade at the ruins and life less bodys. I feel the fear around me and it gives me strength but I still don't like it. I hear my foot steps from behind and i can tell its not a girmm but I don't know how I can tell. The three others tensed at the noise and I tell them to remain calm its a friend. I see my father coming from around the building and he walks up to me.

"Remember hold them off until help arrives." My father said.

"They won't get here in time, will they?" I asked.

My father remains silent. He and I both knew that most of us would not survive this. Then I felt some thing, and this time it was the grimm.

"We got incoming!" I said drawing my sword and changing it it M16 mode.

When I saw them I knew this would be the final battle. There was an army of grimm heading right at us. Beowulfs, Ursa, Nevermores, Griffons and King Taijitus. Me and my group opened fire and grimm started to drop, but every time one dropped another would take its place.

It wasn't long before they reached us, I changed my M16 back to a sword and stabbed an Ursa in the chest, then chopped the head off a Beowulf, I jumped back to avoid the strike of the two snake heads of the king Taijitu.

I heard a scream and turned to see one of my group was in the mouth of a Griffon that flew away.

"FALL BACK!" My father yelled.

We began to retreat, one of us shot a small container of white dust that exploded and covered the area in ice, freezing a lot of grimm and forming a wall. The flying grimm flew over the wall and continued the attack.

My scroll began to flash red. "The north side has fallen!" I yelled.

(End Flashback) My eyes opened I was back in the street with a headache, I looked up at the sky, and saw it had grown late.

"Crap, I hope Dust tile dawn is still open." I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked towards 'Dust Tile Dawn' but right when I got close a red blur shot out the window. I instantly drew my sword but stopped when I realized it was a little Girl, with reddish black hair a red and black skirt and a red hood and a scythe bigger then she was.

She was looking at a group of six men and a man with a white cut, a cigar and a cane. I realized that the man was roman Torchwick a powerful crime boss.

"Ok," Roman said. "get her."

The six men charged at the girl.

I changed End (my swords name) to M16 mode and opened fire hitting two of them then I shifted end back to sword and slashed the chest of a third and turned to see the girl kick one guy in the face then to hit the second with her scythe. the third shot at her but, she sped away in a flurry of rose petals, then used her scythe to launched herself at the third and hit him with his scythe.

"Hi" the girl said to me, "My names Ruby."

"Nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Jacob." I said.

*cough*

We turn back to Roman.

"well, Grimm boy, red," he said. "what an eventful evening but as much as I want to stick around I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He pointed the end of his cane at us when the bottom flipped up and reveled a target and a fired a blast at ruby and me.

We dodged but Roman had vanished.

"There." I said. Pointing at him on the ladder onto the roof.

Ruby turned to the shop keeper and asked if we can go after him, But I was already running and climbed the ladder but ruby fired a round on her scythe launching her up the ladder.

I turned my sword to scythe mod and pointed it at him.

"Freeze!" I yelled.

When a bullhead cane out of nowhere, he climbed on. I opened fire but he dodged.

"END OF THE LINE KIDS!" he yelled throwing a red dust crystal at us and shooting it with his cane.

I jumped in front of ruby, trying to shield her when something fell from the sky in front of us and blocked the explosion.

I looked up to see a woman with blond hair and dressed like a teacher holding a ridding crop with a purple symbol in front of us.

The woman waved her crop and several dust blasts shot at the bullhead.

"We got a huntress!" roman yelled.

Then girl wearing a red dress came out and fired a blast of fire at the huntress, which she dodged and gathered the derby together and fired it back. The girl tried to blast it apart but it came back to gathered and hit the bullhead.

Snapping out of my surprise I started to open fire at the girl along with ruby but she blocked and dodged are shots and flew away.

"You're a huntress." Ruby said in awe. "Can I have your autograph!"

I face palmed at this.

(time skip)

We were in an interrogation room with the huntress scolding us.

"I hope you two relies that your actions won't be taken lightly" she said. "you put your selves and others in great danger."

"But they started it." Ruby said.

"She was just defending herself." I said. Ruby mouthed thank you to me.

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on your back." Ruby smiled but I knew there was more.

"and a slap on wrist!" she slapped the desk in front of us making Ruby jump and squeal, which was kind of cute, but I didn't even blink.

"You can't intimidate me huntress." I said.

She glared at me then said.

"but some on wants to see you."

A man with grey hair dark green vest and glasses walked in with a mug in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other.

"Ruby rose," the man said. "you… have silver eyes."

"Umm" Ruby said confused.

"where did you learn to do this?" he asked pointing to a screen showing her take down the thugs.

"s-signal academy." She said.

"They taught you to use one the most dangerous weapons ever created?"

"well one teacher In particular."

The man put the cookies in front of Ruby. She took one took a small bite then devoured it then started to shove cookies in her mouth.

"It's just that I have only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow.

"duts mu uncle." Ruby said with her mouth full.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal, I was garbage before he took me under his wing now I'm like." She started to make karate moves, I had to smiled at the girl.

"What's an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school to train worriers?"

"I want to be a huntress."

"you want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah, I only have 2 years left at signal then I will apply for beacon which my sisters starting there this year, she wants to be a huntress and I want to be a huntress because I want to help people."

Ruby starts to ramble about being a huntress, when she's done we all stare at her and there's and awkward silence.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked.

"your professor Ozpin headmaster of beacon"

"hello"

"nice to meet you."

"you want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

"Done"

She sequels in delight then looks confused.

"what about Jacob, he did as much as me?"

"I am already enrolled there." I said.

"Really! That's awesome!"

(Time skip)

I was on the Bullhead heading to beacon I was waiting for a response from my friend Zero when I heard someone Yell

"I can't believe my baby sister coming to beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

I saw ruby and a girl Probably her sister with yellow hair wearing an orange scarf and a tan jacket over a yellow shirt and short shorts and yellow gantlets, hugging the life out of her.

"Please stop." Ruby wheezed.

"but I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis it was nothing"

"what do you mean it was nothing it was incredible everyone will think you're the bee's knees"

"but I don't want to be the 'bee's knees' okay, I don't want to be any kind of knees, I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"what, aren't you exited?"

"I am but… I got moved up two years. I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."

"But you are special." I said.

Ruby and the girl looked at you surprised.

"Oh hey Jacob" ruby said. She turned to yang. "this is the guy that helped me with those thugs."

"Hi I'm yang Xiao thanks for helping my sister."

"No problem I'm Jacob, Jacob Rescindo."

"aren't you one of the two survivors of the Sedan massacre?"

I wince at the name of my home town.

Ruby elbowed her sister.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories"

"It's ok"

Suddenly screens turned on and showed the huntress from the other night.

"hello and welcome to beacon." She said

"who's that" Yang asked.

"I am Glynda Goodwitch"

"Oh"

You are one of the privileged few who received the honor of attending this prestigious school our world is an incredible time of piece"

Tell that to the millions who were killed just three years ago" I said a little angry.

"which will be your job as future huntress and huntsmen to keep it. You have demonstrated the courage need for the task, and we will provide the knowledge and training to protect are world." The hollow gram shuts off.

 **Hey tell me if there's any way for me to improve. Also, if anyone can guess the meaning of Jacobs last name you can chose the name for one of my oc. I don't own rwby just my ocs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Ruby Yang and I walk out of the bullhead to see a view of beacon in all its glory.

"The view from vale has nothing on this." Yang said.

"LOOK that kid has a collapsible staff, and that one has a fire sword!"

Yang grabs ruby by the hood. "hang on little sis, there just weapons."

"Just weapons? There an extension of are souls, there apart of us!"

"well why not swoon over your own weapon, aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with crescent rose." She hugged her scythe. "I just like seeing new weapons, it's like meeting new people, but better."

"You're not very social, are you." I said.

"Ya," yang said grabbing Ruby's hoodie and pulled it over her hoodie. "You should try to make some friends of your own."

"why would I need friends when I have you and Jacob?" ruby said.

"well actually my friends are here bye!" Suddenly a group of people appeared out of none were around her and zoomed away, leaving Ruby spinning."

"Wait! where are you going? Aren't we supposed to go to are dorms? Do we even have dorms? wait!"

"Ruby watch out!" I warned but it was too late. Ruby fell on someone's luggage and sent some cases flying.

"Ruby are you okay?" I asked helping her up.

"What are you doing!" an annoyed voice asked.

"Sorry." Ruby said.

"Sorry, do you know what kind of damage you could have caused? Give me that!" she grabbed a case right out ruby's hands.

"This Is dust mined and purified by the schnee company."

"uhhh" Ruby said.

"what are you brain dead, Dust, Fire, water, lighting, energy."

The girl started waving a jar of dust in ruby's face. I grabbed the girls hand to stop more of the dust from coming out and said.

"Stop or you might cause an explosi-" Ruby sneezed.

*BOOM*

"Unbelievable!" the girl yelled.

"It was your own fault." I said.

"What!"

"If you hadn't waved that dust around or at least sealed the containers properly this would not have happened, so back off princess."

"it's schnee." A girl with a black bow came up to us. "Weiss schnee heir to the schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

"finally some rec-"

"the same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"You forgot greed and selfish and only care about money." I said.

Ruby giggled.

"What? How dare you, who do you think you are!"

"Jacob Rescindo and because your family would not to help, one of the two survivors of Sedan massacre." I said coldly.

Weiss just turned and walked away.

Ruby turned to the girl with the bow to thank her but she was gone. Ruby collapsed on the ground.

"welcome to beacon" she said sadly.

"hey" I said. "the first days always hard it will get better." I helping her up a boy walked up to us.

"Hey I'm Jaune."

"Jacob"

"Ruby, aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship."

(time skip)

"all I'm saying is motion sickness is more common than people let on." Jaune said.

"I'm sorry but vomit boy was the first thing on my mind."

"what if I called you crater face."

"Hey that explosion was an accident."

"and not your fault to begin with." I said.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc, short sweet and roles off the tongue, the ladies love it."

"Do they?" I asked

"They will. Well I hope so… I mean my mom says that… never mind."

An awkward silence.

"So I got this thing." Ruby said. Bringing out her scythe.

"Whoa, is that a scythe?"

"No it's an ice-cream scooper, of course it's a scythe." I said sarcastically.

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said.

"A wha-"

"It's also a gun." I said.

"Oh, that's cool!"

"It is pretty impressive." I said.

"what do you got Jacob?" Jaune asked.

I drew End.

"This is End. A three foot and 1 inch blade and can change into a M16 fully automatic." I said

"Oooooh" Ruby said staring at End.

"What about you Jaune."

"Well I got this sword and shield."

"what do they do?" asked Ruby.

"the shield gets smaller so when I get tired of carrying it I can put it away."

"Wouldn't it still way the same?" I asked.

"*sigh* yes."

"Well I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So I guess I did go overboard designing it." Ruby said.

"Wait, you made that?"

"Of course, all students at signal make their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"it's a hand me down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in a war."

"That sounds like a family heirloom to me." I said.

"Well I like it," Ruby said. "not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yea," Jaune said. "where did you get your weapon Jacob?"

"Off a dead body."

"WHAT" Ruby and Jaune cried.

"near the beginning of the Sedan massacre my first weapon, a scythe like Ruby's, broke so I grabbed the closest weapon to me which was in the hand of a corpse. That's why I named it End, it represents the end of a lot of things, my scythe, Sedan, the previous owner, and was the beginning of my new life. So, that's End's history."

An uncomfortable silence came over this.

"Soooo" Ruby said to change the subject. "why did you come over to talk to us Jaune?"

"eh, why not? My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

"You do know that strangers can be enemies you haven't met yet, right?" I said.

"You're a "glass half empty" kind of guy aren't you." Ruby said.

"Naw, I'm just a bit paranoid."

"Hey, where are we going?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know I was following you." Ruby said.

"We should be heading this way." I said pointing to are left. "come on."

Time skip

When we arrived at the assembly area we heard Yang shout.

"Ruby, Jacob, over here, I saved you guys a spot!"

"Well got to go, see you Jaune." I said and walked over to Yang.

"How's your first day going, little sis?" Yang asked Ruby.

"You mean when you ditched me and I exploded!" she said.

"Yikes, melt down already."

"No she really did exploded." I said.

"Ya, there was fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked.

"I wish, I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! Then she yelled at me, then I sneezed, then I exploded, then she yelled at me again, and I felt really bad, then Jacob insulted her family, I just wanted it to stop."

"A Ruby?" I said seeing Weiss come up behind her.

"You!" Weiss yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You!" Weiss yelled.

Ruby jumped into my arms, which made me blush.

"Oh no It's happening again!" Ruby cried, then noticed are position we were in, blushed then got off.

"sorry" she said.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off side of the cliff!" Weiss said.

"Oh my gosh, you really did blow up." Yang said.

"that was your fault for waving the dust in her face." I said to Weiss.

"And you," she said pointing at me. "The schnee family had nothing to do with what happened to your home."

"If you had just delivered the dust we ordered there might have been more than two survives!" I yelled at her.

"look, maybe you just got off on the wrong foot. Why not just start over and try to be friends?"

"Great Idea." Ruby said.

"No." I said.

Ruby ignored me. "hello Weiss I'm Ruby, want to hang out?"  
"Ya," Weiss said sarcastically. "we can paint are nails and talk about boys like tall blond and scraggly over there." she pointed at Jaune.

"Really?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"No."

Then professor Ozpin came on the stage and started to speak.

"I'll keep this brief," he said "you all traveled her to day seeking knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finish you plane to dedicate your life to the protection of the people, but I look at you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of direction, in need of purpose. You assume knowledge will free you of this, your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

"you will gather in the ballroom to night, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." Goodwitch said.

"He seemed kind of off, like he wasn't even there." Yang said.

Jaune came up to us and said to Weiss. "I'm a natural blond you know."

I face palm.

Time skip.

I was in the ballroom wearing a baggy black shirt with black sweats pants and black jacket. I was looking for a place to put down my sleeping bag, when my scroll buzzed. I grabbed it, I had a message form my friend Robin. It said 'Dudqxsghmf hr qdzcx' this may seem like gibberish but it was actually a code. It really read was 'Everything is ready'.

I walked around the room and saw Ruby and Yang.

"Is this spot taken?" I asked pointing at the spot next to ruby.

N-no, go ahead." Ruby said with a stammer.

I had just set down my sleeping bag when my scroll buzzed. It was Robin again. (it's still in code.) 'what the plan?'. I start to text back when Yang grabbed my scroll.

"Why are you righting gibberish?" she asked.

"It's not gibberish. It's code." I said taking my scroll back.

"What does it say?" Ruby asked.

"If I told you, it would ruin the point of coding it." I said.

"Awwwww, come on, please." She begged.

"No."

"why do you need to code it?" Yang asked.

"I like my privacy." I said.

"That girl." Ruby said. Pointing to the girl with the bow that helped us with Weiss.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"No, she helped us with Weiss but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance." Yang grabbed Ruby and pulled her over to the girl.

I finished typing my massage which said. 'Meet me outside in two minutes.' And sent it too three people, then slipped out of the building to wait.

When the three-people arrived. One was a guy that was heavily muscled with black hair green eyes wearing a dark grey shirt and black pants, but the weird thing about him was the light grey wings sprouting from his back. Another was a girl who looked more agile, wearing all black that had black shoulder length hair and blue eyes but they were silts like a cat, she also had cat ears and tail. The third was a pale thin boy, with white hair and blood red eyes, he was wearing black shirt and a dark grey pants.

"You are probably wondering why I called you here." I said in a serious voice. They all nodded.

"but first, because Zero here," I pointed at the pale boy. "is new I will give each of you a run down."

I started with the winged man. "this is Robin, as you can see he is a bird Faunus. Bird Faunus are extremely rare, his semblance is also rare, it's called alliance he can give some of his aura to his team. He is strong and can fly, but is not that stealthy and is clumsy on the ground. His weapon is a mini gun with a blade attachment."

I turned to the cat girl. "This is Mittens, she is more animal than any other known Faunas, with ears, tail, eyes and claws of a cat. Her semblance is called shadow stalk, as long as she in a shadow or dark room she can go invisible. She is a master at stealth, but has little strength. Her weapon is a spiked wipe that changes into a pistol."

I turn to Zero. "and last but not least, Zero, he for some reason does not have an aura." The others gasped. "but he is what I like to call an aura vampire, he can drain the aura of another. He is fast and deadly, but has little stamina. His weapons are gantlets with spiked chains on them, and can fire red bolts out of the fingers."

"hi." Zero said.

"So, why did you call us here?" Robin asked.

"to tell you the plan, to get us all on one team." I said pulling out a map.

"Ok, Ozpin will launch us into the forest and the first person we make eye contact with will be your partner." I hand them some ear pieces "those are will track your movement and let us communicate. Zero, you have little stamina so you should just hide some wear out of sight. Mittens, your job is to find Zero, stick to the shadows and your ear piece will beep the closer you are to him. Got all that?" I said to Zero and Mittens.

They nodded.

"Robin You try to find me."

"What if someone finds you first?" Robin asked.

"They won't, trust me." They all nodded.

"Now get some rest we got a big day tomorrow."

With that we all went inside.

Dark magic Time skip

I a woke up when someone yelled "Wake up lazy butt!" I looked around and saw a girl with orange hair orange hair, pulling a boy with black hair with a pink strand to the bath room. I got up got dressed in my full combat gear and went to grab End.

"You seem awfully chipper today." I heard yang say to Ruby. I walked over to them.

"Yep! No awkward small talk or "get to know you" stuff. Today I let my sweet heart do all the talking." Ruby said rubbing Crescent Rose.

"well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going though initiation. If you want to grow up, you have to meet new people."

"ya" I said gaining the girls attention. "you will also need to learn to work as a team."

"You sound like my dad." Ruby said. "first what dose meeting new people have to do with fighting."

"Tag teams or large scale attacks" I said.

"Ok point taken. but I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk!"

"That doesn't help you grow up." I said.

"what about when teams are formed?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. I will just be on your or Jacobs team." Ruby said.

"Well, maybe you should try to be on someone else's team?" Yang said. Nervously stroking her hair.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be one the same team as me?" Ruby said angrily.

"w-what? No! of course I do, I just thought…. I don't know, maybe it will help you break out your shell!"

"what the!? I don't need to break out of my shell that's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said walking by. "there's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday, I would have remembered counting that high!"

I turned back to the girls. "I will see you later." I start to leave when I notice a girl with red hair wearing roman like armor talking to Weiss and Jaune. She looked strong so I went to talk to her.

"Hi" I said to her. "I'm Jacob."

"Pyrrha" the redhead said shaking my hand.

Weiss scoffed "Do you know who you're talking to, she's Pyrrha Nikos."

"So?" I asked.

"She won the mistral tournament four years in a row… a new record!"

"I repeat, So?"

"She could beat you before you knew what hit you!"  
"Doubtful" a new voice said.

I turn to see Robin standing there.

"you're talking to the guy who survived one of the biggest massacre in history, and he was on the front lines."

Weiss looked at me shocked and Jaune gasped.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked in awe.

I nodded then I heard a voice saying. "would all first-year students report to beacon cliff for initiation?"

"well, see you later." I say and head to the cliff.

Time skip because of time wizard.

We all got into a line were Ozpin was giving a speech.

"You all trained for years to become warriors. And today your ability's will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

"today you will be getting your teams." Goodwitch said.

"What?" Ruby said sounding scared.

"these teammates" Ozpin said. "will be your team, for the rest of your time at beacon. So, its within your best interest to be paired with someone you work well with." I smirk because I had everything planned out.

"The first person you make eye contact with after landing, will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Ruby yelled.

"after you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy any thing in your path, your you **will** die."

"You will be graded for the duration of your initiation. But are instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandon temple, at the end of the path you will find relics. Each pair will choose 1, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item and your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Ya, um-sire" Jaune asked.

"Good! Now take your positions."

"w-what is this landing strategy? Will you be dropping us off?"

"No, you will be falling."

"oh, I see. Did you hand out parachutes? Because I didn't get one."

"Why would you want a parachute? It would take all the fun out of it." I asked. Then it launched me into the air.


	5. Chapter 5

As I fell, I looked around. Robin was flying next to me, using his wings to stay with me. When I neared the ground, I activated some of my semblance, I strengthened the bones in my arms and increased my physical strength. I grabbed the branch of the tree, which nearly ripped the tree in half, then went into a roll grabbing the branches of trees slowing my fall. I hit the ground, skidding to a stop without a scratch.

Robin landed next to me. I pressed a button on my ear piece.

"Mittens, Zero, states report." I said.

"Zero here, I have landed at the south west of the ruins." Zero said.

"Mittens here, I landed west of the ruins and heading towards Zero." said Mittens

"Good," I said "meet us at the ruins." I turned off the commlink and turned to Robin.

"let's go." He nodded.

We walked along in when I heard moving until I heard something.

"somethings coming." I said.

"How can you tell?" Robin asked.

"I can hear it."

"I don't hear anything."

"Just wait." Suddenly Four beo wolves jumped out of the bushes, "told you so." Robin pulled out his mace and we charged.

Robin slammed his mace into the beo wolfs skull, killing it instantly. I activated my semblance again to increase my strength. I punched the beowulf in the chest, but where my fist hit black smoke rose off it and it flew into my fist. I felt my strength grow when the smoke flew into me. I drew End and cut the beo wolf head off.

I grabbed another beowolves head and punched it in the throat. More black smoke appeared. I slashed the wolf killing it. I turned to see robin killing the final beowulf. I smiled.

"what?" Robin asked.

"Just thinking about when I recruited you."

"Ya, I was so weak back then."

Flash back Robin's pov (I know shocker)

 **It was three years ago, I was walking down the street towards my nest when I saw some young faunus girl named lucky getting beat up by five men.**

 **"Get away from her!" I yelled.**

 **They turned to face me. "what are you going to do about it, you over grown chicken." One said.**

 **I punched him in the gut and kicked him in the face. the rest of the men came at me. I fought hard but they grabbed me and pined me down.**

 **"Let's clip his wings." The one I punched said.**

 **They grabbed one of my wings.**

 **"NO!" I yelled struggling as hard as I could.**

 **"Get away from him." A new voice said.**

 **I turned to see a young boy around the age of 13 with pale skin dirty blond hair wearing armor that looks like it was made of the bones of a grimm, he had a midnight black sword at his side and carried himself with confidence.**

 **"I said get. Away. From. Him." The boy said.**

 **The men just laughed at him. "why should we-" one tried to say but got cut off by the boy running at him and punched him, with inhuman strength and speed. The man went flying a good 15 feet, the rest ran at him but he blocked the first punch and kicked the man in the gut knocking the wind out of him. He dodged the second man's punch then punched him in the face knocking him out. The last guy looked terrified.**

 **"Run." The boy said and he grabbed his friends and ran.**

 **He then turned to me. "Hi," he said holding out his hand. "the names Jacob. What's yours?"**

 **"Robin" I said warily taking his hand. No human has ever been nice. After he helped me up he went over to lucky, who was cowering in the corner.**

 **"S-Stay away." Lucky said clearly scared of him.**

 **"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Jacob said. He pulled out so bandages and started to put them on her. I watched him closely to make sure he didn't hurt her.**

 **After he finished I said. "what do you want?"**

 **"What makes you think I want anything?" He asked**

 **I rolled my eyes "no one helps some else unless they want something from them."**

 **He nodded. "true," he pauses. "Have you ever heard of beacon?"**

 **"who hasn't?" I said.**

 **"In a few years, I will be attending, and I want you on my team."**

 **"why do you want me?"**

 **"you see I want to form a team unlike any other. So, I am forming a team of odd balls, people with odd ability's. I want to show the humans that just because you're different doesn't mean you're any less human."**

 **"you talk like you're not human. Are you a faunus?"**

 **"No, I am neither human or faunus."**

 **"then what are you?"**

 **"You, will learn when we join beacon."**

 **"But I can't, I have-" I stopped myself.**

 **"I know about your nest." He said.**

 **"WHAT!" I yelled shocked**

 **"I know you find orphan faunus and take care of them."**

 **"Then you know why I can't join."**

 **"what if I told you I can help?"**

 **"What?"**

 **"I have access to large amount of money. I could help get them food and clothes, anything they need. I even have a safe place for them to stay."**

 **"So, all I have to do is join?"**

 **"No, you currently are not strong enough, but I will train to become stronger. It will be difficult, but I believe you can handle it."**

 **I think about it, "I accept."**

Fla **shback** end Jacob's pov

"You have grown a lot stronger." I said.

"Only because your training."

"come on we need to get to the ruins."

"hey you never told me how you recruited the other two." Robin said

"Well I recruited Mittens two years ago."

 **Flashback (still Jacob's prov)**

 **I had heard reports of People getting attacked in the night All the victims went to the same combat school, all were faunus haters, and were all attacked at night which pointed to someone with night vision, like a faunus. I scrolled through the list of faunus students, I saw a girl with black hair blue cat eyes wearing black clothes, her name was mittens. She was my number one suspect.**

 **The next day I followed her which was difficult because of her great hearing, but when night came, she diapered like literally, she vanished into the shadows. I listened really hard, I could hear small movements with my enhanced hearing, and followed it.**

 **The sound lead me to a small alleyway where a guy was sitting. Suddenly I saw a whip lash out of a shadow and strike the guy who screamed in pain. The wipe lashed out again. But the boy was ready he wrapped the whip around his arm and pulled, Mittens was pulled out of the shadows. The boy walked towards her, but I jumped out of hiding and punched him, knocking him out.**

 **"Police, Freeze." A voice yelled.**

 **The police swarmed us.**

 **"Who did this you faunus scum." Spat one of them.**

 **Mittens looked scared. So I took the blame but used my government connections to get my punishment lessened.**

 **On my way home I heard some slight movements.**

 **"I know you're there." I said.**

 **Mittens appeared out of the shadows. "how did you know I was there?"**

 **"You're not the only one with great hearing."**

 **"why did you help me and take the blame?"**

 **"I have a favor to ask."**

 **"Whatever it is I will do it."**

 **"Really?"**

 **"I have a code of honor that must be upheld."**

 **I smiled at this.**

 **"I am forming a team, and I would like you on it."**

 **She looked confused.**

 **"really? But I'm a faunus."**

 **"So is another member of this team, I have nothing against the faunus. So, do you accept?"**

 **"I do."**

 **Flas** hback end.

"Cool." Robin said. "what about the newbie? Zero."

"He asked me to keep it a secret."

"Darn, well better keep moving."

We walked on when I heard something a lot of things, a horde of grimm.

"take flight." I told Robin

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!"

He grabbed me and took flight. We flew over to the ruins.

Back with Ozpin and Goodwitch.

They were looking at video screens.

"I can't tell what Jacob Rescindo's semblance is." Goodwitch said. "he's inhumanly strong and fast and an incredible sense of hearing, and what is that black smoke?"

"I don't know." Ozpin said. "I think we should keep a close eye on him don't you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, sorry but I having some personal problems happening so the next update won't happen for a little while.**


	7. Chapter 7

Volume 1 Chapter 6

Jacob's pov

When we landed, we saw yang and a black-haired girl with a bow on her head.

"Hey Jacob, bird boy here your partner?" Yang asked.

"Ya this is Robin." I said.

"Nice to meet you, hansom." Yang said eying Robin who blushed. "this is my partner Blake." She said pointing at the black-haired girl who waved.

Then I saw the relics they were chess pieces, I grabbed the black pawns.

"Why the pawns?" Robin asked.

"Because pawns are the first line of defense in chess, just like we will be." I said.

Then we heard a high-pitched scream.

"Some girls in trouble!" Yang said. "Did you guys here that? What do we do."

Then I heard a nevermore wing beats and looked you to see…. Ruby falling from the sky.

"Heads uuupppp!" Ruby screamed. I increased the strength in my legs and jumped and caught Ruby in midair. She blushed and thanked me in a small voice.

I set her down and Yang hugged her sister. Then Jaune flew through the air and slammed into a tree.

Blake turned to Yang and said. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I-" Yang said then got cut off by an organa-haired girl bursting out of the forest ridding an ursa that collapsed.

"Aw, its broken." The girl said. A black-haired boy with a pink streak in came out of the forest panting.

"Nora," he said. "Please never do that again."

"Why not?" I asked. "seemed pretty affective to me."

The Organa haired girl (Nora) grabbed a gold rook and stated to sing "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle-"

"NORA!" the black-haired boy yelled.

"Coming Ren." Nora said in a sing song voice.

"did that girl ride in on a ursa?" Robin asked.

"I-" Yang started to say but got cut off again by Pyrrha running in with a Death Stalker right behind her.

"did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" Blake asked a frustrated Yang who exploded. I mean literally exploded fire her eyes turned red.

"I can't take it anymore!" she roared. "Will everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again!"

Everyone but me froze. I just calmly wait for her to calm down.

"Umm… Yang." Ruby said pointing up. When we looked up and saw Weiss barely holding on to a nevermore talon.

"How could you leave me!" she yelled.

"I said jump." Ruby said.

"She's going to fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said.

"She's falling." Ren said.

Jaune tried to catch her but she just landed on him.

"My hero." Weiss said sarcastically.

Pyrrha got knocked over to us.

"Great," Yang said sarcastically. "The gangs all here now we can all die together."

"No," I said. "I'm still waiting on to people."

"Fine, most the gangs here."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said and charged towards the death stalker.

"Ruby, NO!" I said. She got hit by the death stalker then her cape got stabbed into the ground by a feather of the nevermore.

I changed End into m16 mode and began to fire at the death stalker. Then I got distracted by a beeping noise coming from my ear piece.

"Mittens and Zero are close." Robin said. Then I heard two sets of Human footsteps and… and one really big grim.

"We one big grimm heading are way." I said to the group.

"How can you tell?" Blake asked.

"Because I can hear it." I said. Then everyone started to hear it and saw Mittens and Zero running from a massive Goliath. When they got close, I tossed them the second black pawn.

"We got the artifacts let's just go." Ruby said.

"You go." I said. "we are staying to fight." I turned to my team "You read troops?"

"Yes sir." Robin, Mittens and Zero said.

"But-" Ruby tried but I cut her off.

"Go, we will be fine." And with that we charged the Goliath.


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, sorry but I making some changes to my story and it will take a bit but I not giving up this story, but it might take a month or two.**


End file.
